


duende

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [9]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be impossible to describe this deepest of fixations, but with charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duende

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettucekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lettucekitty).



It had not been fascination that had drawn her to the subject; even so, the shape it took did not have to speak a word to beckon her forward into his spell.

But if his silence intrigued, then his speech mystified, and she listened, listened until she had fallen into the thrall of his voice and his smiles.

The mouse was captured, but content.


End file.
